As Mobile Communication Networks have become more heavily relied upon, traffic profiles associated with different usage scenarios and different device types have arisen. Some types of devices only connect sporadically, and generate a small amount of traffic. However some networks have a large number of such devices deployed. This results in a large number of small messages being exchanged. The reliability of the connection for such devices may not need to be very high. Other devices may connect with a need for higher bandwidth connections, while others may require ultra-reliable connections. Serving these various connection requirements is difficult using a single network with a defined architecture as it would require the entire network to support the most strenuous use cases for each connection.
Communication networks can also make use of technologies such as Network Function Virtualization (NFV), Software Defined Networking (SDN) in order to differentially serve the demands from mobile devices, such as User Equipment (UEs) connected to the network. In building advanced networks, such as those to support future developments in wireless networks (including next generation wireless networks, such as a Fifth Generation (5G) network), a common pool of network resources can be partitioned using network slicing techniques to provide an operator with the ability to create isolated virtual networks over which different traffic flows, each with different requirements, can travel.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.